


Elven Guardian

by Youli_mae



Series: elven Guard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 双星の陰陽師 | Sousei no Onmyouji | Twin Star Exorcists
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Mention of Death, Submissive elf Harry, focused on Harry Potter Only but the othera would have a lot of scenes Really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youli_mae/pseuds/Youli_mae
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily has Lived? What if They has the Boy who lived?What would happen if they left a Three years old Harry to the Dursley which in turn Left said Boy to an Orphanage?What would the Potter do when Harry entered Hogwarts On his own Accord?Well that is what the headmaster said anyways... Please do enjoy...





	1. One

" Normal talking "

' Whispering '

' Telepathy '

** elvish **

\--Parsel tounge--

[ jutsu's ]

{Enchantment}

°spell

\----------

 

As Five heads all walked towards an Enormous Castle, They were stopped by a half giant lad, that wears some shaggy clothes, and was escorted towards the door of the castle, as the outside castle wasn't that Fascinating, but the INSIDE Good Gracious its amazing on how the stairs move and how the paintings greet and wave at them, Truthfully, their Home was big and Beautiful with lots of Paintings, But they don't move like the Painting here in the castle of Hogwarts, though their realm is magical as well, but for the sake Mortals and Humans, They decided for them not To be animated. As they reach an enormous Gargoyle statue the half giant whispered and the statue itself leapt, and the half giant, don't nothing but push us Forward, Truelly its not rough but hey, who would like to be push around like we are sort of dolls right? So as they stepped forward a singular door has greeted as then suddenly as if they had sensed us an elderly women had greeted as and Ushers us inside the Room, and many Has greeted us As we stepped towards the office

" Greetings, Our Gracious young Lords "

An old Man said as he stood up from his seat, If I am not mistaken, He is the headmaster of this School, Albums Dumbledoor, as the two Loyal Guards of the Royals, but a Piece of a cloth both covered their Mouth and Hair. only their Eyes could be seen.

" Greetings to you too headmaster, this might be the professors? "

Cedric said as he d t the other occupants of the room who are all giving them scrutinizing stare... Well... Except for one who is looking directly at the Figure who wears an Emerald cloak.

" Certainly, But May I inquire... you are? " Dumbledoor ask as he look at the two unknown persons With the three other Cloaked Figures

" You may call me Vaer, And this is Clair, as You know our lords, Are Forbidden to speak to others who are not Elves or Any Magical Creature "

Vaer said as he gestured about the three cloaked figures.

" ah, Yes Of course, Though I believe it is not necessary - "

" Of course it is Headmaster, though I also believe We would Cross that bridge when time comes... "

Vaer said cutting the headmaster words at the process

" Yes Ofcourse, Though I believe we should at least learn their name? "

the head master said as he looked at the the three first years.

" then... their wouldn't be any fun, if you know who was who "

a soft voice said, it was Clair's first time to speak since they had entered the Office. the headmaster signed as he Let an amused Chuckle left his lips.

" I see, The lords has send some Amusing Guards... very Well, Welcome to Hogwarts, we still had a Week before the School opens for the new semester "

The headmaster said as He studied the two Guards, Its very Random for the Kingdom to send some guards with some Royals, Unless, Their is a Submissive in the group,

" I believe a Separate room is required? "

The headmaster inquire as he looked at the guard.

" Yes, as you probably figure right now, one of the Royals is a Light Elf Submissive, And As I know you had already Figure, a Submissive elf Is quite Dangerous to be around a Room full of hormonal teens "

Vaer Said Confirming the Headmasters Suspicions.

" headmaster, may I request for the Royals to be sorted now instead of the Great Hall? " Clair ask, Oh yes She knew she was already pushing it, but their would be no consequence if she ask.

" My Apologies, but we need to follow school protocols, My Lady " Dumbledoor said as he look at clair in sincerity,

" I do Understand Headmaster, But I hope You didn't take my Notion as a Mockery towards your Position, I am merely Protecting my Majesties Identity most especially Our Lady is a Sensitive Subject towards a Certain Family "

" Its perfectly alright, Lady Clair, If I was in your situation I would also request what you just requested just to Protect our Majesties most especially our Royal Lady here " Dumbledoor said as He eyed the Eccentric blond Young Women, with Twinkle in his Eyes. clair smiled as She look towards Vaer, who was having a silent conversation towards the Royals. Cedric Shook his Head a Little then look towards the headmaster then Towards Luna who was Watching their Silent Conversation. she knew whatever is this Conversation is, her Big brother and Comrade would solve it himself.

**Very well, if that is your wish M'lady** he said in a Musical Elvish Words as he signed and Looked Towards the Headmaster with a Resigned eyes, Clearly he is against whatever his Lords and Lady wanted.

" Headmaster, Majesties wanted you to be Informed of their Identity, and they requested a Separate Chamber where we could all Stay in, If only Ofcourse you give Permission towards our Request "

Cedric said, as he Breath again. Luna Narrowed her eyebrows as she looked towards the Royals, as if Sensing her Distress the One wearing an Emerald Cloak tilted her head towards her Direction and smiled at her, small but very Genuine, and Pure, that sent the eccentric lady Guard at Peace.

' You knew us Very well Don't you Luna? ' He said telephatically in an Amused Voice clearly written in his Soft Melodic voice

' Yes I guess I do, M'lady , For I worry you might be Doing something Rational again ' Luna Answered as she sent a Mental smile towards her Friend, Brother and Superior who chuckled Mentally.

' but I thought you would enjoy the thrill ' the Emerald Cloak Figure said Mentally, which totally confuse the blond eccentric young lady

' My mate is Here Luna ' he Said as he block their mental Connection and Goes back towards the conversation in front of them. which greatly annowed the young lady... oh, Yes Luna love Playing puzzle towards other people, But being in the receiving end of one of her favorite Game, Expect her to be annoyed Most especially if the Topic is her Young Lady and Mate in one Sentence.

' Who? ' she ask in a Whisper, But the. venom of that single word is still their

' You would know soon Mother, You would know soon ' the Young Prince said with a Chuckle

" If That is the Request of Our Majesties, I guess I would Grant that request " The headmaster said as he looked Towards the three cloaked Figure.

" Thank You, Head master " Cedric said and as if On cue the Two cloaked Figure raised their heads and Remove their hood, and the Emerald Cloaked Figure Raised his head last Which shows his full pinkish lips, White as snow Cheeks, a perfect nose, Long Raven slightly wavy Hair and long Lashes that Holds a very pure, innocent, Beautiful and Bright Green eyes, who earns Gasp towards Two Professors that are also in the same Room, welcoming the their Royal Students, The old Lady stood up and Shakely Stepped Forward towards the green eyed young man, who In turn Smiled kindly towards her.

" Is this True?- " She whispered Shakely as she touched His Pale cheeks towards her own Wrinkly hands, And Eyes roming all over the Boys Face, Pain clearly written Along her own Eyes..

" Or Am I seeing Things? " She continued, a tear sliding towards her aged cheek

" Am I really that unbelievable? " The green eyed boy ask softly as he heard another gasp, He looked towards the Stunned Headmaster pain, Sorrow and Regret written All over his face, Unshed tears Clearly in his Eyes, Those eyes, Those eyes of a longer ng Grandfather.

" I missed you too, Gran-ma Gran-pa, Its been a while since I last Saw you isn't ? " He asked then he was engulfed by a Hug, By a Crying Old Lady.

" Were so sorry, We tried, We all Do but, We didn't know What posses your father to leave you alone with those horrible muggle, But when we Learned it was too late,we only learned after a Week when their came and Fetch you towards that horrible household w- "

" Its quite all right Gran-ma It wasn't your fault it was theirs " The green eyed boy said in a Small voice Smile still painted in his Lips,

" Still, We - " The old headmaster sentence was cut by the green Eyed boy,

" Welcome me And Where all Fair, Deal? " He said with a Small Chuckle which Instantly brightens the room.

" Well then, Welcome home Son.... Welcome home, ....... Harry " -

\------

its terrible, Anyways I don't know if its called cross over or whatso ever, but this is a Harry potter, Naruto, Twin star sorcerer, twilight Hobbit fanfiction , along with them is a Place purely mine ... Iam very very bad at naming a Person and a a place so I just Took places towards those movies and also Characters.... and Yeah I know its also Boring, really I am not good at these but my imagination is really all over the place so Here Iam sharing them to all of you guys.... anyways I'll go for now.. Bye!!


	2. 2

As the students enter the Great hall, The first years was assisted by Professor McGonagall and ask them to wait for a while and prepare for the sorting,   
But a certain Shaggy raven hair's Attention was towards a boy who has a Curly raven hair, Pale skin, Pink lips, Hadrian is Confuse, Surely he has seen this boy, But where?   
And why does he looks like Someone he knew, In fact the boy who was Talking comically towards a Tanned first years Boy and Another Pale skin Big teeth first year boy quite looked like his Mother, Lily Potter new Evans, surely This isn't His long lost brother?   
Hadrian is Actually quite Confuse as To why his Younger brother went missing when since child his Parents were Quite on hands towards him, so loosing his baby brother is a mystery still

" Darekaga anato o mitsune iru ™ " Blaize said as he look towards Hadrian, Well ' Look' is actually understatement, He More like Glare Daggers towards the poor Potter boy. 

" watashitachiga shiro in haitta kara kara was gyoshi shire imasu, Ani-san, tashika ni kare wa warui koto o imishi nai™ "   
Harry said as He took a Peek towards the Boy, Who is looking towards his Direction,

" kare was anata no yonimietu ga "  
" sono shonen was kyodaida was arimasen, karera was kara o tori no muko ni magaikon danode, kara wajijictsujo karera no monode was arimasen!™ " Blaze said venomously, earning a sign towards their raven haired Brother.

" Tashika ni Chichioya was sora o imi suru wakade was arimasen. Sonoue, Chichioya was minashigo-in ga doride was nai to itta™ " Harry corrected as he straighten his robes for the nth time 

" stop doing that, Your clothes are perfect " Neville said as " slap the Hands of Harry who is trying to wiggle on his Pants.... Again.

" Tsk This clothes are Uncomfortable, Can't I just wear Some shorts Instead or a Skirt? " harry complaint which earned a Twin sign towards his Big brothers, And a Chuckle towards their blond haired eccentric Friend and Guard.

" we are jot home harry, They would treat you differently if this people see you on Skirts or anything too Girly " Luna said for the first time they has Stopped in front of the enormous Gate where they are standing waiting for Professor McGonagall.  
" and Their Costume here is Very Different from us, They don't know about how to treat a Submissive Creature in this Place and As Far as I heard, The submissive Creatures are treated as a Man Unlike home, we treat Submissive Treasure, only our Veela cousins Has a Different rule though, Italy Handles Veela even here, so The Magical London Ministry has no say towards their law " Luna continued as she Tuck a Stray hair on Harry Ear, earning a Huff towards their Two companion.

" Really you two are insane " Neville Commented as he look away from his brother and Friend   
" women's " blaise huffed As he ruffles Harry Long hair which earns a Smack towards said boy in the Hand.

" Onii-Sama! " Harry whined as he Combed his hair in his hand again,   
" You are so annoying at times Ani " he complaint as he turn his back towards Luna who offers to fix his hair.

As professor McGonagall Opens the enormous Door, the new students stops what's er they are doing to Face the said Professor,

" Every one of you form a Line, we are about to enter the Great hall, And follow me " Said the Professor, Every first year scruple to form a One long line, While Hadrian makes sure he was in front of the Raven haired green eyed Boy, He I'd really curious about the boys name, and the names of his companions.

The walk in the wall is a Nerve wrecking for a certain Red head, who was banking some nonsense towards Hadrian, who politely listen towards his Friend, but the boy in front of him is surely getting annoyed because of the noise, and he certainly is jot hiding his distaste either. 

As they stopped, They saw a Stool and a Hat innocently sitting on the stool.  
The hat was dirty, Harry Wonders when was it last washed, He huffed in silence as he Touched his hair,   
' Goodness, I hope it would Mess my hair ' Harry thought earning a silent chuckle towards his friends and Brothers, Cedric got Sorted when they had arrive since he would be Joining the 3rd year Students, and he was sorted in Hufflepuff, but the first years are out of luck though, the headmaster said they need to be sorted along with their year mates, and That.. Makes harry Jealous, C'mon, If you have oh So protective brother like blaise who is Grumbling in their mental link because the boy who is Looking at him since they entered the castle is at his back and a ginger head is Grumbling about Chocolates, Quidditch and so many nonsence things, Who wouldn't be annoyed ? 

Then suddenly the hat moved and amouth was made at the end of the old Battered hat.

" Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

The hat sung and students Clap along with the professors sitting on the head table along with the head master.

" When I called your Name please step forward, Hanna, Abbot " The professor said as a Girl stepped forward and Was sorted in Hufflepuff and so It continued, Really Harry is not that interested anyways so he didn't even Bother, Until Luna Love good was Called, and was sorted in Ravenclaw, The eagles clapped as they welcome his friend towards his new house. Then some unknown got called.

" Hadrian Potter " That named Actually Got his Attention really,   
' So That actually is Your brother eh' Neville said as he glaired at the boy who was being sorted at the moment, the the hat Shouted GRYFFINDOR,   
" Harry Potter "any Gasp as even some of the Professor s who was not at The meeting a few days ago Gasp, For they all knew that Harry James Potter has been missing for 6 years and Now he enters Hogwarts on his own 'will' as they say,

" Hmm... See, Smart... Pretty smart for your own good eh, you would do good in the house of the eagle just like your friend love good is it, but You also has cunning and your thirst to prove your self is very high, You also would do good in the house of Snakes, and brave as such you would also fit in gryffindor , and Loyalty.... Has A lot of loyalty towards your friends people and kin, I see where to put you now.... HUFFLEPUFF " the hat shouted and the house of the badger all clapped their hands and welcome their New house mate,  
The Called Neville Longbottom which was sorted in Hufflepuff Harry was in Heaven really two of his brother is in his house, then Blaize zabini turn who was sorted in Slytherin, The snakes all Clapped to welcome their new house member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is Staring at you { Date Maya anato o misune iru }  
> His been staring at me since we entered the castle big brother { watashitachiga shiro ni haitta kara kara was gyoshi white imasu Onii-sama }  
> Surely he doesn't mean Bad { tashika ni kare was warui koto o imishi nai }  
> Thought he looks like his Br- { kare wa anato no yonimietu ga }  
> That boy is not his Brother, since they left him to rut in the street he is not their anymore! { sono shonen was kyodaide was arimasen, karera wa kara o tori no miko in magaikon-danode, kara wajijitsujo karera no monode was arimasen!}  
> Surely Father doesn't mean that, besides, father said Orphanage not street { tashika no chichioya was sora o imi suru wakage was arimasen, sonoue, chichioya wa minashigo-in doride was nai to atta
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank You! And God Bless!


	3. Chapter 3

He was Shocked when he beards that name,

" isn't that the name of your missing Brother Hadrian? " his Ginger headed friend ask as he looked towards the Raven haired boy eating in the badgers table while he chats Happily towards one of his friend who was named Neville,  
" and he should be sorted here in Gryffindor instead of those good for nothing Hufflepuff " He said grudgingly, as he ate his food... Rather... Messy.  
" maybe he wasn't after all? No Potter got sorted in any house, I would accept if he is in Ravenclaw they are smart... But Hufflepuff? Pft! That really isn't your brother, he was rather weakling... And he looks fragile for me " Ron Blabber,

"It couldn't be really,mother said the parchment is Charmed to write the named who will enter the school, so Its impossible its a Different person, he is my brother " Hadrian said in a Whisper, Quill in his Hand parchment in the table, scribbling a Hasty letter towards his Parents bout how Harry Potter is in the School and how he looks like, How a lot of higher year are ogling towards his Direction, How fragile looking he is, How gracefully he acts, He wanted to send the letter as soon as Possible Even wanted to askthe headmaster to send it for him.

" then maybe professor McGonagall got the name wrong, Funny though, She has four eyes then she couldn't even Read the names right " Ron chuckle in his own Insult, Hadrian stopped writing then sneered at his ginger head friend, who was so focused in his food.

" You heard just what you say dont you? You seriously go far just to point this Harry Potter isn't my brother by Insulting one of the Professor nonetheless our HEAD of house " Hadrian said in a disgusting tone, Ron looked at him as I'd he gone insane.

" Ofcourse not, What Iam pointing is -- "

" What you-- "  
" said is-- "  
" very clear-- "  
" as the-- "  
" Daylight Ronnikins " the weasley twins earning a Disgusted look towards the Younger weasley,

" Your eavesdropping " Ron said in a Flat tone, Then rolled his eyes towards the annoying twin he unfortunately his Brother.

" We are Not-- "  
" but we don't have choice -- "  
" now do we? -- "  
" for you are sitting beside us " the twin answered with a mocking smile towards their annoying Brother, Really they do love their little brother but he lacks brain and sensitivity, He would say what he wanted to say even though he knew many people would be hurt, They signed as they shook their head and continued eating their meals.

" I don't care, My point in He isn't Harry Potter. he is someone else, Can't you see? " Ron argued as he pointed Harry Potter with his Knife in the other Table happily Eating his dinner, He look at our Direction then Raised one Elegant eyebrow as he saw Ron was Pointing at him with his knife, His friends saw it too who suddenly stiffen with their observation.

" seems like they saw you Little brother " George sneered at Ron who was still pointing the knife in the direction of Harry with a sneer in his Face, A Girl from the raven claw who Hadrian Notice is one of his Brothers Friend, then walked towards their Direction, The girl looks sweet, Beautiful if only he didn't look like a loss girl every time though, But at the moment This Girl doesn't look lost nor sweet the girl looks scary, Glaring at Ron with an Annoyed expression.  
As she nears us She suddenly whispered then left with a wicked grin on her lips making her more scary if that is Quite possible, then left with Skip in her feet, as she left near the door of the great hall she look at her friends direction then Towards our Direction glaring one last time, then smiled sweetly sending cold shivers on Hadrian's spine before she left finally.

" That -- " Ron sung then covered his mouth in disbelief,  
" What is Happening? " He sung in a High pitch Tone which is Horrible by the way, Before he covers his mouth with his hands again, The twins Goggles at Ron Before bursting in fits if laughter

" what are you laughing at! " Ron shouted, feeling offended and humiliated, As the whole Gryffindor table laugh at the first years Faith.

" You disserve that Ron, " Hadrian said as he continued writing, Said red head didn't answer for he don't want to be humiliated any further.... Too much for the first day of school Hadrian Said, Unconsciously a First year boy was glaring daggers towards the red head, Oh no, He wasn't happy Luna should hex his mouth with soap.

\--ELVEN--

as Harry watch the boy who was Glaring at his Direction time to time, Harry Felt upset what ever he done to the Boy? Harry thought as he Felt Luna nudge at their Bond which Comforted him dearly, then Felt his Brothers nudge their Bonds, Relaxing, but as he look again, he saw the boy Pointing knife towards him this time, he felt Neville and Cedric stiffen their posture then shift in theirchair in diffensive position as if waiting for an Attack even his Familiar shift in his Chest, sensing Harry's discomfort, then He felt Luna's Bond closing, He search for his Friend, But he saw her already walking towards the Red heads place then he felt their Bonds shift indicating Luna used magic, then saw Luna smile, then left skipping, He nudge at their Bond but Luna just look towards him with a soft smile on her lips then look towards the red hairs direction glaring, then smiled again, he knew that smile. She was planning something, then she look towards the Lions table as they all laugh while the red head looks upset with an angry blush on his Cheeks, he looks towards Cedric who was grinning at the red heads direction, Then Nudge their bond but he shut it off.

 

His Familiar shift again then send a wave of magic comforting His master, Harry Shrug then continued eating, Too confusing for their first day with So many students. As the food dissapeared The Headmaster stood up and Cleared his throat to get the whole student bodies attention.

 

" I wanted to Remind the students about the Forbbiden forest and Also warn our first years about the Danger of our Forbidden Forest. And please avoid going towards the third floor if you don't want to die in a Cruel death, and Please check Mr Filch's office to see this years Banned items, now that was donned on, I knew every single one of you are tired for the long travel, Have a nice Night and sweet dream, Prefect if you please Assist our first years Towards your Dormitories. Thank you "

The head master said as he Nodded towards Harry, Neville and Cedric's location, and then looked towards luna and Blaize , then left the Hall. The Prefect all Collected the Students, But another Three prefect collected Luna, Blaize, Cedric, Neville and Harry to assist them towards their own Dorm, Which was near the Gryffindor Dormitories so The Walk near the Lions.

 

\--ELVEN--

 

Hadrian was Confused when he Saw the group of His Brother follow them towards their Tower, but never said anything, but he stopped to take this chance to walk towards Harry Potter, and try to talk to him, If he was in Luck form a friendship towards said boy, As they near, Harry look at him curiosity written clearly in his Face.

 

" Hello, Iam Hadrian Potter "

Hadrian saidsaid as he offered his hand towards Harry to shake hand, Harry look at his Hand as if He was contemplating what to do with the offered hand, then took the hand

 

" Harry Potter " Harry said hen looks towards their Path.

 

" Uhm... You know I have a Brother who was also named Harry Potter "

Hadrian Said as He look towards Harry with some hopeful look

 

" and I was shocked when I heard your name is Harry potter, I though What a Coincident you are named after my Brother " Hadrian Said with a Chuckle, Harry look towards Him then smile.

 

" Their was no such thing as Coincidence, Everything is Connected to one thing, " Harry said in a soft voice that makes Hadrian Blush, harry Chuckled at the display, harry may hate his Real parents but he was not Petty to hate a Boy who tried to make Harry feel Welcome when their parents don't Even spare a single glance towards his Direction.

 

" so Why aren't you joining the other Hufflepuff? " Hadrian ask then he glance towards Blaize who was suppose to be in the house of Snake.

 

" I can't, " Harry said as he Look at the ground, Then let a sign.

 

" Why? " Hadrian Ask frown in his, He was Curious why he needed to be away from his house dormitories.

 

" Its implicated " Harry said as he smiled at Hadrian,

" I hope you love studying, Since I would make you my study partner, Meet me Tommorow after breakfast so we could start, By the way we would Have someone with us, I believe she is in your House, You would know Tomorrow, you could drag someone with you " Harry said as he walk towards the other direction, Before they reach the Stairs leading towards the dormitories of Gryffindor, Smile never leaving his Face he walks towards Ron who ask where he go, Hadrian shook his head then said later.

 

\----

 

Okay! This Is Enough for today! Marry xmas every one!


	4. 4

As they entered their Room, They talked towards their House Prefect, Giving them the ' Talk ' about what to expect since their Head of House couldn't for their Obvious Reasons.

 

Blaize drag harry towards their Sitting room/library and threw Harry On the couch. 

 

" What are you thinking Talking towards that Potter Boy!? I thoughg we already told you not to associate yourself towards those people! " Blaize said as he paced back and Fort in front of Harry who May I add is shivering in fright.

 

 Neville didn't say anything when His brother drag Harry, But that doesn't mean he don't care, in fact he was scared, If harry pushed one wrong bottom Blaize would Explode and if he explode... It wouldn't be good that is just for sure, Cedric and Luna couldn't do neither for some obvious Reasons, but if this confrontation goes violent... Hell would broke to two, Valar knew how Protective is Luna towards her Co-Submissive Ranks Be Damn.

 

" I said my parents, Big brother, Hadrian wouldn't be with those two, Hadrian is the only one I have when I was nothing but an Air. " Harry hissed towards Blaize in instinct, As he Curled towards the Couch making him smaller if that was possible.

 

" Parent or Not, I don't want him near you ever again! " Blaize gritted out as he Pointed his index finger towards the frightened Submissive, Making him shiver more Violently.

 

" your too late Brother, I already invited him to be my Study Partner, We would meet weather you like it or Not! " Harry shouted Leaping on the couch in anger, Magic was all over the place due to Accidental magic.

 

Blaize threw a wave of Magic making Harry  kneel In front of the Dominant boy.

 

** listen here tramp, I don't care what you promised that boy! I don't want you near Him do you Understand** blaize said poison on his every word, 

Luna Threw wave of her Magic Lord Corsio the Prince of Chaos has stepped Over the line and she would never let her Lady be insulted by some Insufferable Dominant, who don't understand A thing towards them Submissive's.

 

Neville Felt Sick towards his Brothers words, He clench his Hands on his side as he strode towards His Brother but a strong wave of Magic that accommodate white hot Fire that encircle a man that covered with runes in his Hand to his Arms, Those snake like Runes Are glowing protecting him from harm, while He Raised his Hand which supposed to slap Harry Across the face, But an Emerald Fire Lighten across the Room, Encirling Laerwen/Harry protecting it from harm.

 

**You listen here Rascal, you might be a Dominant and Oldest between the two of us, But you have no Power to insult me! You might be my brother but you own me Not!** Laerwen gritted out as he glowed in a white light with some light emerald lines making it note fascinatingly  fearful.

Blaize release another powerful wave of power making Laerwen growl in Diffensive.

 

The room was stiff and Tense, making every person In the room feel restless and agitated, Then it grew more, when they heard several knocks on the Door, Cedric looked towards the two royals in who are in the middle showing off their power, Every one knew Harry would GI e in eventually since he is a Submissive but being a royal, A leader of a Village he don't have the luxury to give in towards every Dominants demand, every on in this room knew how Hard it was towards the Submissive.

 

Cedric sign when the person outside their room knocked again reminder those who are watching their is a person or Persons On the other side of their door, He walked towards it and Opens it revealing the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

 

" ahh, Headmaster, My apologies if we have disturb your luxurious rest, same to you too professor's " Cedric said with an Apologetic smile painted on his face. Then stepped aside and invited them in. 

 

" My, my What a disaster, May I inquire what had happen? " Headmaster ask, Twinkle ever present in his eyes, and Face ever relax as if this show of strength isn't serious as it shows.

 

" Blaze here has said Something disrespectful towards harry " Cedric explained as he watch the two Elven royals in the middle of the room.

 

**I don't care what you say I'm still your Superior!** Blaze Spit those words, he was mad, Deeply mad, And his brother can't see that.

 

**you are no Superior of mine!** Harry said whispered in his anger, And it actually make things more terrible than he Shout those Words.

Cedric stepped forward to their Visitors then He summon the Vain he saw Luna Done the same, They knew it only a matter of time before things escalate to some violence act, Neville stepped forward forcing a wave of Warmth to atleast Calm the two royals. 

 

" Violence have no place here Corsio, Laerwen, If you wanted two months for now a spar would take place with the supervision of Father and some Seal masters, but tonight it wasn't the right time, a lot would be hurt if you continued " Neville said Warmly making the Whole room's tension disappeared in an instant, Harry glared at Blaze on last time before he Face Neville and Smile at him tightly, then he saw their audience he wince when he saw their Curious/amazed State towards him and Blaze, then he saw him.... He sign then pushed the longing he felt, It wouldn't turn out good, He may be old enough towards the el end law, in wizarding world he was nothing but a mare Child, This year would be painful that he was sure.

 

Harry turn towards Neville again determination in his eyes.

 

" I would Agree brother But I don't want any Dominant near me, I am feeling threaten, and uncomfortable, I wish you would Understand Brother " Harry said softly, Neville Look towards Cedric who just shrug, He knew he would feel threaten after all Blaze was a Dominant and he acted like a downright Bastard.

 

" Very well, I believe we could Live towards our House dormitories, And we would Leave now " Neville said in a soft voice He stepped forward to hug Harry but was stooed when he saw how the submissive stepped backwards he sign then turn towards blaze with a blazing hard glare, then turn towards Luna who nodded her head in understanding. Neville Turned and left the room dragging Blaze with him at the process, Cedric Bowed deeply then also Left the Room.

 

Albus And the two professor stayed after the three students Left the rooms, they saw how the young boy had Collapsed on the floor, Tears leaking on his face, Sobbing silently, Fear now crept towards his Spine.

 

" M'lady " Luna called softly as she approach him in a calculated manner, as she reach him, Harry cling to her like a Baby asking for a comfort after a Very terrible night terror.

 

" Everything would be okay majesty, I would be here, I'll second you " Luna Continued as she Caress him in the back.

 

" I would never leave you M'lady, I would stand beside you, We would Have the first blood I promise you " Luna Assured Harry, who was in turn nodded his head a little as if saying that he heard him. 

 

" I promise you M'lady Your Father has chosen me for a Reason, We still have Sixty days, That would be enough to train you and Add something onto your sleeve, I swear M'lady we would show those arrogant dominant what submissive really means " She said fire burning every words she said raising the spirit of the  frightened royal.

" But for now I Need you to rest will have a long day ahead of us " She said as she assist Harry unto his Room, She glance at the Professors Before she nodded her head.

 

As she lay Harry, and Tuck him to bed, Harry was already fast Asleep, she kissed his Head before she Faced the three adult.

 

" Head Master " She greeted.

" I'm Afraid Two moths from now we need the pitch for the spar lord Volian Has set, A dominant likes to show their strength towards the many to show them their Point. " Luna said, when anyone of them hasn't said anything. 

 

" I knew the rules of the Kingdome lady Clair, and I would arrange that But sadly no Students would be allowed, Too much power " Albus Said as he shook his head.

 

" the kids would be insane with so much Darkness those two Would use, The whole stadium would need renovation after that I would believe. " He said with humor, He knew what Spirit the three has, Tranquility, Chaos, earth and Death, He was afraid, though he knew Those two wouldn't possibly kill each other.

 

As if sensing Albus' thoughts, Luna chuckle darkly then look towards The headmasters head, Then saying the unexpected earning a Gasp towards the deputy headmistress, and a Scowl towards The potions Professor.

 

" I'm afraid, They would headmaster, Harry don't take insult towards the submissive population, He could live if he was Insulted as an Individual, But saying a Tramp towards a Submissive is like every Submissive, Women and man Are nothing but a bed warmer if any man, Blaze is a protective Brother, that he is, But he hates it when things don't go what he wanted, He hates it when thing go turn his Way and Befriending Hadrian Potter Is not on his Way, and he would do everything for hat to righten off, If he need to kill his younger brother to right what was " Wrong " then he would do it, Harry isn't cruel, But he knew his Brother, To survive this Spar, first blood wouldn't be enough He need to Thrust his Point towards Blaze " Luna Explained Grim painting his Sweet face, Worry, and horror could be heard  on her melodious voice.

 

As converse about today's tiring day, The headmaster and two professor decided to call this a Day, Luna is Weary by the time she entered her room, Too much for the first day....

 


End file.
